


My Heart Has Wings (And I Can Fly) [fancomic]

by 5pm



Series: My Heart Has Wings (And I Can Fly) [2]
Category: Cinderella (1950), Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types, Smallville, Smallville Season 11 (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Ambiguous Relationships, Fanart, Fancomic, Fandom First Friday, Gen, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5pm/pseuds/5pm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J'onn is Clark’s Martian Godfather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicnac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/gifts).



> A Clexmas 2015 gift for Nicnac918.
> 
>  **Spoilers:** none really, but this maybe takes place sometime in Season 11? (Some spoilers for Season 6 in the end notes)


	2. bonus illustration

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Smallville (Season 11?) x Cinderella fusion.
> 
> I find the idea of Clark Kent The Reporter being the "Cinderella-incognito-on-the-ball" and Superman being "ordinary-real?-Cinderella" (and not vice versa) interesting.
> 
> And Smallville's J'onn has always reminded me of the Fairy Godmother. A character who is supposed to look after a certain someone (Clark/Cinderella), like a Godparent is traditionally expected to when something has happened to the parents, but lays in wait without making themself known until a critical moment (the Phantoms' escape/the ball).


End file.
